Untrackable
by multifangirl934
Summary: Paisley Daniels is a new born who can't be tracked and is a shield.Which appeals to Victoria the problem for her is Paisley doesn't want to hurt people like some people have hurt her.When she is forced to do their biding she ends up hiding herself in the woods and the Cullen clan accidentally find her hunting animals after the alice can't see her and Edward can't read her mind.
1. Prologue

I was walking home at night because I missed the bus and I have yet to get my drivers license. Which sucks but I don't think my dad would even consider taking me to get mine anytime soon.

 _Crack!_

I turn my head around quickly. I look around and see a trash can fell over and has landed on the sidewalk. I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding and walked on just a little faster. I'm a little freaked out and I don't care what my dad's reaction to me coming home after curfew with no beer for him. I just want to get of the streets. I've never liked the dark and this has just freaked me out even more.

"Please don't let me die, please don't let me die." I whisper to myself.

"Well you won't be completely dead." A voice said behind me and then I feel intense pain in the back of my neck.

I fell to the ground as the pain started to spread. I let out a something between a moan and a scream. I felt someone pick me up the last thing I remember before I passed up was.

"Welcome to the army."

 **Three Days Horribly Painful Days Later**

I slowly opened my eyes and flinched. The pain in body was gone but I felt thirsty. My throat hurt and it was itchy. I reached my hand up to scratch it and realized I was way paler than before. I mean wasn't this pale but I wasn't tan either. I turned my head to the side in confusion as I looked at my hand. I heard a chuckle to the side of me.

"You get use to it. I'm Alexander." A guys voice said behind me.

I jumped and got up and ran the opposite direction of the guy faster than I thought was humanly possible.

I stopped on the other side of the room and turned around. A boy that looked about my age was there. He looked a little Mexican but too pale to be one. He has dark brown hair that it looked black but then we locked eyes and I realized his were red. His eyes are red. That can't be possible. People's eyes can't be red.

He interrupted my inner monologue by throwing something in my general direction. I realized quickly that it was a girl about my age and she was full on sobbing. I could smell their blood and I wanted it. I wanted so bad. I lunched myself at her.

"Please don't do this." The girls sobbed as my mouth was inches from her skin. I pulled away and looked down at the shaking girl.

What was I doing? I don't want to hurt her but I want the pain I'm feeling to go away and this craving for her blood to go away. I throw her back on the ground and turn away from her wanting to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

What have I become?


	2. Chapter 1

I rolled my shoulders back as we came out of the ocean in Forks Washington. I have a plan and I'm going to do it whether or not Alexander thinks it's a good idea or not. I looked over at Alexander, who just slightly shook his head at me. He thinks I should just stay and fight. But I don't want to hurt anyone. He thinks the world of Riley.

Riley says that they are bad people but I kinda don't believe him. I just have this gut feeling that he's a liar. I would never tell this to anyone else because well they would kill me. They worship the ground this guy walks on and I think that's what gets me. They just follow whatever he says without questioning it. It gets on my nerves. What did he deserve to make him better than anyone else. The answer to that question is nothing.

I know things the other people don't. Like Victoria is the head of this. She came to visit me because she wanted me next to Riley leading this army but I didn't want to. I promise I'd stay to fight though but I can't make myself hurt people I don't know. Which is why Alexander brings me blood of humans so I don't have to see the life drain out of them or he brings me small rodents. They taste horrible but they keep that awful sense of wanting to kill humans away.

We start running towards the smell of this human's blood that we are suppose to track. It smelled sweet but I knew I wasn't going to stay long to find out what this person looked like. I didn't want to come near this person in fear of losing control. again. I've did it once before and the teenage boy tasted so good but I can't get his screams out of my head and the terrified look on his face. That will haunt me for the rest of my life, which apparently is a long time.

I waited until we were close to where the sweet smell was coming from and then turned to the left instead of the right. I smile really big as I push myself to run faster to separate myself from where the fight is going to happen. I know a fight is going to happen because we are obviously on their territory and I'd fight for my territory or go to save my friends. But maybe we won't have to fight and the training Riley gave us was for nothing. I can pray but that;d be no good because my soul is gone and I'm not human so what could God do for me now. Then again he never did answer my prayers when I was human either.

I dodged some trees and when I found a tall enough one I climbed up to the top. I faced the way I came to see if I could see them. They were fighting I couldn't tell who was winning at the moment. And then I saw it. Big looking dogs jumped in and I sucked in a breathe. They were all going to die. I should of got Alexander to come with or forced him. I watch as everyone of my friends which consist of Alexander and this 13 year old named Megan who wanted to come but Riley terrified her and she didn't want to upset him. I should of, no could of changed her mind. I told her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her but she was freaking petrified by Riley. He had hooks deep. which made me wonder what the boy did to frighten her.

I watch as they start fires and start throwing the dead bodies in and the big looking dogs start taking off branching off in different directions. Luckily none toward me. If I could cry I'd bawling my eyes out. I sucked in my breathe out of habit because you know kinda dead.

I turn me head away from whatever is going to happen next and slowly climb the tree giving me time to think logically. I need to eat but I also need to get out of here fast. If what Riley said about these people are true then they are not friendly. I don't want them to catch me on here. Who knows what they'd do to me. Most likely rip my head off and set me on fire. I shuttered at that thought.

I would hunt tonight or early in the morning then head out somewhere. I need to figure that out fast. I don't the thought of staying here more than a night. Until then I guess I'll just look around to find the best place to hunt for animals not people.

I turn my head at the sound of a twig breaking and I stop moving down the tree. I watch as the clan of people come running threw here and my eyes wonder past all of them. I can't really tell what anyone of them look like but one was carrying another one which smelled like that human we were suppose to hunt and I know my face scrunched up in confusion. What do 7 of them have to do with a human?

I'll leave it alone. It's none of my business and I really don't want them kill me. I lift myself up to the branch above me and settle there. I'll stay here until I think they'll be out of range to hear me.

 **So I hope everyone likes this. I'm kinda nervous but tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

I ran towards where I thought I smelt the rabbits. I pushed myself harder because I was thristy and I didn't want to kill anyone. That's on the list of things to never do again. But the feeling of the running was one of the perks. There's not a lot of them but this is definitely the best to me. I was kinda playing around with the rabbits. I'd let them run ahead of me and then go after them. I've been trailing them around 12am. Well I think 12 am. All I know is it was a few hours after it got dark. It's still dark though so it really hasn't been that long. But I'm tired of trailing them. When they stop I'll attack. I crindged because you know they were cute but it's better then humans.

A few minutes later they stop and I crouch down. Before I could bounce I was tackled. Me and the other thing hit a tree and in the corner of my eye I could see the rabbits run. Well just great there went my breakfast. But I had worse things to deal with.

I push the what I realized was a person. A boy to be exact. A muscular guy. He barely moves.

"Who are you?" The guy demands as he glares threateningly at me. I gulp out of habit and I push back against his arm on my throat.

It felt awful and honestly this must be one of the people in the clan. I'm going to die. This is my last day on this world. All because I wanted to eat.

I widen my eyes as I hear another voice. God, if you're real please Lord don't let me die anymore then I already am. Amen.

"You're scaring her, Emmett." A light peppy voice said.

He looks back at the girl back there. I can they are having a conversation with their eyes. I push back on this guys arm one more time and finally he lets me go. I hit the ground with a thud. If I wasn't scarred to death I would glare at this guy. Rude just dropping me but it is better than killing me. I sigh and the attention is brought back to me.

"Who are you?" The girl, who now I see looks like a little pixie like, asked.

It wasn't demanding like this 'Emmett' guy just curious.

I look up at her and she smiles when she makes eye contact with me.

"I'm Alice." She says smiling.

I turn my head towards 'Emmett' and he gave a small smile.

"I'm-m-m Pa-a-ais-s-s-le-e-ey." I stuttered out and in my head I'm face palming myself.

Dang it Paisley. You're not supposed to show your fear. Too late now.

"Well nice to meet you Paisley." Alice smiles broadly and puts her hand up to help me up.

I look at her hand. Should I take it?

"She's not going to bite." The guy 'Emmett' says letting out a booming laugh when I look at him.

I hesitantly put my hand in hers. She smiles and throws me on her back.

"Hold on." She commands and Emmett and smirks at me as I tighten my grip on her.

She takes off running. What the heck is going on? And where is she taking me. Was this friendliness from her to get me to trust her so they can lure me to my death. If so I fell right into the trap. Well this is just turning into a crappy day.

We stop in front of this beautiful glass house. Alice gently puts me down and I just stare at the house in awe, all the thoughts of being beheaded leaving. Then in a few seconds people were out of the house. Alice and 'Emmett' went to join them.

"Why did you bring her here?" A blonde girl said clearly done with me already.

"We found her in the forest. What were you doing in the forest?" 'Emmett asked and everyone's eyes were back on me.

I looked down at the ground, playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"I was hunting some rabbits." I mumble not daring to look at them.

"I can't tell if she's telling the truth. I can't read her." A males voice said and I looked up alarmed.

"What do you mean you can't read me?" I say confused and a little scared for my life.

"No need to be scared." Another male voice said.

I looked over at the blonde guy who talked and he barely smiled.

"This is Paisley and I fully believe her because of her eyes." Alice said coming from beside the guy who told me not to be scared, which if you're wondering didn't help at all.

Suddenly everyone was looking me. My eyes are a mix between red and golden which all their eyes look like. Where I've drunk human blood and animal blood without fully deciding on one. But I'm leaning towards animals now because I have a choice.

"So Paisley what brings you here." The older blonde haired guy asks.

I looked back down toward the ground.

"I may of ran away from a group of people I was with. I didn't like what they were doing." I say a little confident in myself.

I'm not lying to them so I have do reason to act like I am.

"And what were they doing ?" The same guy asks

"Draining people, attacking people. I don't want to do those things for no reason." I say looking him in the eyes.

"But your eyes are both red and golden?" Alice questions

"They forced me to do things I'm not proud of." I say as flashes of the poor boy I killed popped up.

I shuttered.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." The older male said smiling pitifully at me.

Usually I don't like people looking at me like that but pity means he most likely won't kill me and that's great. Great may be down playing it a little. I was a little more confident knowing they weren't going to kill me at the moment.

"I'm Esme Cullen." The brunette said smiling motherly at me and it felt nice because I haven't seen one of those in years.

I gave the best smile I could muster right now. Everything was still sinking in. I looked back down at the ground eye contact is a dangerous thing and I should have avoided it at first. That was my mistake. I look back up but careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

"That's Jasper." Alice says happily looking back at the young blonde hair guy.

His lips switched up a little but it wasn't directed at me but at Alice. I smiled slightly at two.

"That's Rosalie." Alice supplies when I look up at the blonde girl who now just brushes me off.

"Edward." The guy with bronze hair said. He didn't really smile but he didn't grimace either. It was in between and I understand. Just like I don't trust them. they don't trust me.

I gave him a small smile. It seems that's what I'm doing a lot these days. Barely Smiling.

 **So this took a lot longer to write then I thought it would. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. And also sorry if the Cullens aren't what you expected (still working on that). But I love reading the positive reviews so thank you. It really means a lot. Sometimes I just feel like my writing skills are awful and reading the 5 reviews on this story make me smile and think otherwise. So thank you :)**

 **-Olivia**


	4. Alice's Visions

**A few days before the new born fight**

 ** _"Come on guys!" A voice I couldn't recognize yelled._**

 ** _I turned to where the voice came from but nothing was there. What the heck?_**

 ** _"I want to actually train, Jazz!" The voice Begged my brother._**

 ** _"No Pai, you're going to stay here for you're own good. They don't need to know about you." Emmett answered back with no room to argue. But the girl doesn't care._**

 ** _"I wanna help protect Bells!" The girl voice exclaims raising her voice some._**

 ** _I squinted to see if I could see the girl at all. I couldn't._**

 ** _"Everyone but you and Bella aren't agreeing with this. Leave it alone." Emmett says and I can tell by the tone of his voice he isn't going to be swayed easily. I've never heard him that serious._**

 ** _"Pai I thought I told you to stay at the house!"_**

 ** _"I thought I told you. I wasn't." 'Pai' retorted back._**

 ** _"It's too late for her to go back now. They know she's here." Edward said._**

 ** _" See now I have to stay." 'Pai' said happiness lased through her voice._**

 ** _There was a growl and the girl let out a laugh._**

 ** _Everything came back to focus and we were all in the house in a think is a house meeting._**

 ** _"Should we let her stay." Carlisle asked_** ** _looking at each of us._**

 ** _"We should she's just a new born and plus she's really only 16. If we leave her to herself she might hurt someone or get herself into trouble." Esme said looking at the doorway to the stairs._**

 ** _"I don't know. I don't like that I can't read her mind. I don't trust her." Edward said looking at me and shaking his head._**

 ** _"I don't agree with you Alice." He said._**

I blinked up at Jasper who must of lead me to the couch. What the heck was that? Why couldn't I see her?

"What did you see?" Jasper asks looking down at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I know Emmett and Rosalie could hear us from the other side of the couch even if they were pretending not to. Plus I don't know how to explain what I just saw. Nothing like that has happened before.

"It was nothing of importance. I'll tell you later." I say smiling big.

I will tell him just once I figure out how to explain what happened exactly.

 **Pai is pronounced kinda like Pay. Okay so Alice can only hear her voice and even then the voice is shaky. So it's not like the wolfs who she can't see at all. I know it's a little weird but it will all fall into place eventually. So I hope you enjoy this little insight on what Alice saw. I know it's short but more is coming. Hopefully soon.**

 **Okay people who read this. Do you want Paisley to have a mate or not. If you do who do you think it should be? I'm not going to be separating any of the original couples unless it really needs to happen to advance my story. Let me know who you think though. I'm curious to see your guys thoughts. I have some ideas about it but I want your input :)**

 **-Olivia :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Alice led me into their house and I didn't have time to gawk at the space and how everything looked lovely and really expensive before I was dragged up the stairs. Alice stopped me at one of the doors.

"Don't me scared." She stated, "You'll like it here if we decide you can stay and of course if you want to stay."

Alice smiled and left. I sat in the floor and made myself comfortable. I wasn't going to move because I don't want to pry into their life more than I have too.

Do I want to stay here? I do have no where to go and if they let me maybe it would be for the best. What if I decide I don't want to stay though would they actually let me go without harming me.

I try to block them out but I can still kinda hear them.

"Should we let her stay." Carlisle asked and I gulped nervous of what the others would say about me.

"We should she's just a new born and plus she's really only 16. If we leave her to herself she might hurt someone or get herself into trouble." Esme said and I smiled to myself happy that someone wanted me.

"I don't know. I don't like that I can't read her mind. I don't trust her." Edward said and I frowned.

"I don't agree with you Alice." Edward said.

Wait did I miss what Alice said?

Then I couldn't hear anything else. I guess they started whispering really low. I frowned do the rest of them not want me? I shouldn't stay. I get up and make my way to the window. I need to get out of here. I don't trust them but why did it hurt me when one of them said they didn't want me.

I slide the window open slowly to not make noise and jump down. I landed on my feet at first but then I lost my balance and fell. I silently cursed myself. I haven't really got the hang of what I can do. I got up and ran. Hoping they didn't realize that I was gone for a long time.

I've been running for a good 2 minutes maybe before I realized I'm being chased my a large dog. It made me go faster but now I'm scared for my life. The dog has gotten very close to me multiple times. Suddenly I fall to the ground feeling a large weight on me.


	6. Announcement

**Dear the lovely people who decided to read this story,**

 **I am so sorry for not updating for a whole year. I kinda forgot my password for my account which sucks.**

 **Are you all still interested in this? Should I continue this story?**

 **My writing skills are a lot different now and I sorta may of forgot where I was going with this? I reread it and I'll admit some of it isn't that good. I think I have an idea if I decide to continue.**

 **regardless I hope everyone has a good day!**

 **-Olivia :)**


End file.
